


I missed you skin when you were east, you clicked your heels and wished for me

by lover_44



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ee cummings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that right there is one of the things that makes Richard love those kind of mornings so much, because Lee’s back is something Richard could write a whole essay about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you skin when you were east, you clicked your heels and wished for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, Im sorry. Title belongs to Panic at the Disco song Northern Downpour.

The best part about mornings, Richard thinks, it’s when he wakes up before Lee - which is more or less unusual since both of them wake up at the same time with the loud beep of the alarm clock-. But when he does wakes up before Lee, those are the best mornings. Richard, more observant than talkative from a very young age, marvels at the sight that comes to him when he first opens his eyes to the soft morning light coming through a small gap on the curtains. To Richard, is something akin to a beautiful sculpture. If not even _more_ beautiful. Lee always sleeps on his stomach, arms tight around his pillow and face safely tucked to the inside corner of an elbow, barely moving through the night.

 

Richard doesn’t really mind that Lee is not one of those types who likes to sleep draped all over each other, and when both parties are over six feet tall, it can get really uncomfortable when they try. But what really gets Richard is the fact that he always has his arms to himself and not smashed under an arm or back just for the sake of position, and he is free to run his hands all over the expanse of Lee’s beautiful back. And that right there is one of the things that makes Richard love those kind of mornings so much, because Lee’s back is something Richard could write a whole essay about. He moves closer until there’s no space in between them and slowly, as if not to startle a small, frightened animal, Richard pulls the sheets down, breath slightly quickening as every inch of the creamy white skin of Lee’s back is uncovered.

Lee shivers slightly when his back is completely exposed, small hairs standing up in goose pimples. Richard smiles, using one arm to brace himself up as his other hand makes it’s way up Lee’s back in an almost ghostly touch, sensing the feather light hair standing up under his fingertips. Richard can feel the muscles of Lee’s back deliciously quivering, anticipating the touch, and the reaction is so beautiful that Richard almost laughs. He doesn’t, though, because his eyes are completely focused on the beautiful constellation of light freckles that covers the top of Lee’s shoulders and back, and before  he knows, his head is moving down and his lips connect with one of the tiny spots, the skin so sleep warm under Richard’s lips that he sighs deeply. When they are apart, that’s what Richard yearns the most. To be able kiss each one of those spots on Lee’s skin, to count them with each kiss and connect them in constellations in his head as his fingertips dance in butterfly touches across the skin, creating their own sleep safe Milky Way. Richard smiles, lips starting to move in a quiet tone, voice rough and low from sleep.

 

“i like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing.” He starts, each word punctuated by a kiss, a light press of a fingertip on a starry golden spot on skin “Muscles better and nerves more.

i like your body.  i like what it does,” and Richard can feel Lee’s skin reacting so beautifully that he almost thinks that Lee is awake, but he knows that despistes the goose pimples and quivering, he is not. Not yet. “i like its hows.  i like to feel the spine of your body and its bones,and the trembling” and to this he opens his lips a little more, sucking lightly, pressing against the muscle with his tongue and it’s beautiful and warm and Richard sighs “-firm-smooth ness and which i will again and again and again kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,” in his mind, Richard creates other words and worlds starting from Lee, everything spinning beautiful around him like a halo as Richard sits back and watches him shine.  And he’s alright with that. “i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes” he does laugh, then, because sometimes Richard doesn’t even realize his own words -though this words are not his own, he’s often caught speaking without thinking at all when around Lee, just spinning tales and poetry about beauty and warmness- and as Richard trails his kisses up, up, he can feel Lee finally stirring awake under his lips “over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly i like the thrill” And right there is when Richard is sure he has some serious heart condition, when he has his nose pressed to the warm skin of Lee’s neck just below his ear, the soft, lightly haired spot that smells faintly of soap, cologne and.... _Lee_. That’s the most distinct smell to Richard as he presses his nose in, nudges the skin lightly and from the corner of his eye he can see Lee smiling even before opening his own eyes “of under me you so quite new” Richard finishes quietly, a whisper of countless nights of skin on skin, and when Lee’s eyes opens and the morning light reflects so beautifully that they become the colour of autumn leaves, Richard can feel his heart painfully trying to crawl out of his chest and present itself to the other like a fool, dancing to a four-step compass waltz and wearing a hat.

 

Richard has to close his eyes for a moment and remember himself that he is not a teenage girl, but a full grown forty year old man, and that this is not acceptable. But when he feels Lee softly nudging him even closer with the shoulder he’s resting his head on, Richard goes, and when his lips touch soft and warm ones, he gets lost all over again.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Im SO sorry for butchering the constructions of an EE Cummings poem like this!


End file.
